thelastofusbasefandomcom-20200213-history
James
James was a character and the secondary antagonist in the winter segment of The Last of Us. He was David's partner and the implied second-in-command of a cannibalistic group of survivors. He was voiced and mo-capped by Reuben Langdon. Biography Events of The Last of Us James and David met Ellie when they ran into each other while hunting in the winter of 2033. When Ellie readied her bow, David offered her some supplies to trade for the deer meat she obtained to defuse the situation. She asked them if they have any antibiotics, which they did. David ordered James to go and retrieve the medication, despite his concerns.Name's David When he eventually returned with the medicine, he found Ellie holding David at gunpoint, and having overheard the conversation between the two, leveled his pistol at Ellie but was told to lower it by David. He reluctantly did so, even after finding out what Ellie and Joel did to his group at the university. James then angrily tossed over the medicine and moved out of Ellie's way so she could leave.You're Going to Make It He then told the group about Ellie's involvement in their friends' deaths. When David sent men to track and catch Ellie, they decided to try and kill her instead because of what James told them, however, David personally captures Ellie himself. Ellie awoke to find herself locked in a cage — she witnessed James chopping the limbs off a human body. Upon seeing her cowering in fear, James left to notify David. Now realizing that David's group were cannibals, Ellie refused to cooperate. After a brief altercation, David reiterated her own words, saying "... chop into tiny pieces." By Any Means The following morning, James and David threw Ellie onto a table, ready to kill and harvest her, James pinning her down so David could chop her head with a meal clever. Before being killed, Ellie declared that she was infected and stated that David was infected too, having bit him before she was thrown onto the table. David was initially skeptical, but Ellie insisted that he should roll up her right sleeve to show him her bite wound. Upon finding out from Ellie that she was infected, James became frightened and disgusted, but David claimed it must not be real because she would have turned sooner. Panicking and repulsed, James became distracted and weakened his grip on Ellie's left hand as David began to observe his bite from Ellie. Taking advantage of their distraction, Ellie grabbed the butcher knife, and thrust it into James' neck, killing him.I Believe Him Later, when confronting Ellie at the restaurant, David told Ellie that he wished she hadn't killed James, mentioning that James was just trying to do what he was told. Relationships David James was implied to be David's right-hand man and is a cannibal like David and his group. David personally views the man as his friend. Unlike David, James was not seemingly as kind-hearted and does not always agree with his decisions. Knowing that a group of David's men were killed in the University by a man and a little girl , he overheard David's conversation with Ellie about the incident and was reluctant to let Ellie leave, but complied none the less; one of the few cannibals to do so. It also appeared that he knew David was putting on a facade towards Ellie by how the man was so calm and let her go. When James notices Ellie waking up, he informs David straight away. James appeared to work for David at times, butchering a human corpse for him and the group. He also assisted him in their attempt to butcher Ellie, demonstrating David's reliance on him. He even went out hunting with David, displaying a gesture of protection when Ellie threatened him. When James was killed by Ellie, David indicates sadness for his death, saying that James was just trying to do his job, and Ellie shouldn't have killed him. Ellie James and Ellie had an extremely hostile relationship with each other, both having a strong desire to kill the other; Ellie even mockingly called him "Buddy-Boy". James was eager to shoot Ellie once he discovered she was part of the reason he lost so many of his friends at the University of Eastern Colorado. His anger was only withheld by his loyalty to David. This protection of David also serves to display how Ellie didn't have any control again against the pair. Later on, he appeared to be afraid of Ellie when she announced she was infected. Although Ellie was a child, he didn't mind physically abusing her with David and willingly held her down so David could butcher her. However, this led to Ellie hacking his neck with a cleaver, killing him. Gallery File:Elliebowjames.jpg|James being confronted by a hostile Ellie. File:RevealBite.jpg|James expressing concern about Ellie's bite. No way David.jpg|James threatens Ellie, protecting David. David James.jpg|James with his leader, David. David Ellie James.jpg|James with David and Ellie. James and Ellie.png|James chopping a body as Ellie watches. References Navigation de:Jamesru:Джеймс Category:Cannibals Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Enemies Category:Male Characters Category:The Last of Us Characters